


Character Alphabets

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Other, Suicide Attempt, character abc, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: i found a template for the "abc's of your OC's" but i wanted to do them for my favorite characters and to flesh out my au a little. i started with scarecrow bc ive got bag man on the brains right now but ill be doing other characters and some ocs soon enough. feel free to request characters but im only doing batman stuff right now .
Kudos: 4





	Character Alphabets

**A: Aptitude (what are your oc’s natural abilities, things they’ve been doing since young? What activities have they participated in? what abilities do they have that they’ve worked for? What things are they bad at? what is their most impressive talent?)**

Naturally Jonathan is very well spoken and well read. He grew up in a moderately wealthy gotham based family so he went to the same sorts of private schools as Bruce wayne. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a photo of the chess team up on the wall somewhere with a tiny bespeckled jonathan crane age 12 or something. Jonathan was always a quiet child; he didn't have the social skills or aptitude for team sports but he was quite the pianist and participated in his school choir when he was small. Given that he simply stretched out at puberty instead of gaining mass, he really had to work to be taken as a serious threat in adulthood. His calm demeanor is carefully practiced, he methodically chooses his words for maximum effect. 

I think his worst skill is knowing when to quit. Because of his lack of fear he literally can't gauge the situation to know when it's time to cut his losses. He would probably tell you his most impressive talent is his mastery over fear and chemistry but i think it's probably his talent for sending every therapist he’s ever had into a nervous breakdown in 3 sessions or less. 

**B: Basics: what is their hair color? What is their eye color?How tall are they?How old are they? How much do they weigh?**

Before the incident with killer croc I canonned Jonathan as having soft brown hair. It was kinda moussey, like whipped chocolate color , not very dark. It was always fairly short but long enough to have a little flop to it. His eyes are always blue in my canon, cold and empty looking. He wore contacts a few times to try out brown eyes but they made him look to friendly and approachable so he trashed them. Scarecrow is 6ft when he stands properly but given his bad back and worse posture he's normally around 5ft8-9”. I know his bio says he's 140 but that was when he was younger and relatively healthy. Lets be real, hes 110lb soaking wet and is mostly sinue rather than muscle or fat.Age? I put him at around 44-50 in my rogues ages headcanon post and I think I'll stick by this.

[ https://curious-menace.tumblr.com/post/636942088835072000/rogues-age-headcanons ](https://curious-menace.tumblr.com/post/636942088835072000/rogues-age-headcanons)

  
  


**C: Comfort:. how do they sit in a chair? In what position do they sleep?What is their ideal comfort day?What is their major comfort food? Why? Who is the best at comforting them when down?**

Jonathan is one of those people who sits in a chair in a way that makes you think “WHO RAISED YOU?” Armchairs were meant for dangling legs, stools were meant for meditating on, he sits on the back of sofas upside down. Absolute menace. The only chair he sits on in a vaguely normal way is an armchair and that's only because it will rock and throw him off like an errant bull if he doesn't. Same goes for sleeping; despite having a lot of aches and pains from croc and the batman beatings over the years he still sleeps half on and half off the bed ( when he sleeps at all.) in that vein, he doesn't really do “comfort” to be honest. He’s sort of given up on the notion. If he’s having a bad pain day and he needs to look after himself he’ll spend the day in comfortable clothes and not his burlap costume, which can irritate his scars. His favorite comfort food was a sandwich from one Gothams many deli’s: beef on rye, pastrami , a cubano or a banh mi , maybe with some sort of side like mac and cheese, fresh coleslaw or spicy rice and a desert from a gotham bakery . he liked locally sourced and produced food, none of that processed crap. Nowadays, eating solids is difficult with his damaged jaw; he still likes to go to some of these deli’s for their smoothies or their soups but the smell of the sandwiches still tempts him. 

Jonathan is rarely if ever “down”, that would imply he’s got an “up” to feel too. Simply put he’s a little emotionally dead. But he can still be lethargic when he’s in pain. I imagine harley would be the best at cheering him up if she weren't so afraid of him

**D: Decoration: how would they decorate a house if they had one under their name?how would they decorate their child’s room?how do they decorate their own room?** **What type of clothes and accessories do they wear?Do they like makeup/nail/beauty trends?**

It's hard to imagine Scarecrow having a place of his own, never mind being settled in one place at all. His rooms in whatever hideout he’s using are utilitarian, sparse. Just a bed,lamp, a place for books and maybe a wardrobe with like 2 hangers in it. Most of the space is taken up by his experiments; lab tables, petri dishes to experiment with cultures, huge vats and double boilers to condense fear toxin etc. it's not a place you would expect someone to live, it looks more like a meth lab than a home. Jonathan would never have a child so this is a redundant question.

He’s rarely out of his Scarecrow gear anymore. The only exceptions he makes are for sick days, being incognito when he’s getting supplies or if he’s in arkham/blackgate. Sick Days are usually spent in pajamas or in his undies, Plain clothes are academic aesthetic like shirts, jumpers and corduroy and prison is just ugly ass jumpsuits ( but at least they have extra pocket space). Sometimes he wears fall or halloween themed things. His ears WERE pierced before croc and he did occasionally like to paint his nails, but he was never one for beauty trends. Not for personal dislike, just lack of interest 

**E: External Personality: does the way they do things portray their internal personality? do they do things that conform to the norm? do they follow trends or do their own thing? are they up-to-date on the internet fads? do they portray their personality intentionally or let people figure it out on their own?**

It's difficult to say; on the one hand Jonathan really has it in his head as an honest belief that he is the god of fear. He conducts himself in a manner befitting a god: calm, collected and in complete control. But on the other hand, it's clear jonathan is a deeply traumatised man, in a lot of emotional and mental pain. If his actions were to express his internal personality it would be a lot of screaming and crying. Think of his Scarecrow personality as a facade to protect the inner gooey core that is jonathan crane from all the hideous things that are happening to him. When that mask slips and the facade cracks, Crane is just as vulnerable as his victims. His personality is very intentional but it's all fake. Or at least it was at the start; as his sanity slipped he got more and more into the role. I'm not sure even he knows what his real personality is anymore and which started as an act. 

Even amongst the rogues, people doing their own shit, Crane goes against the grain. He never works with others, arkham knight was the first time he approached anything resembling collaboration and it will definitely be the last. I don't think Jon has ever conformed to the norm, sometimes he’ll even do things simply for the sake of being contrary and going against expectations .

Surprisingly, he is upto date on internet trends. If only because the younger rogues and some of the hench folk wont “shut the fuck up” about them.

**F: Fun: what do they do for fun? What is their ideal party? who would they have the most fun with? can they have fun while conforming to rules?do they go out a lot?**

Scarecrow's idea of fun is a night of experimenting, gassing people into their personal nightmares and then writing about it in his journal, describing their fear like a wine sommelier. His ideal party is one that's already ended. He can't stand parties, except as a testing ground for mass hallucinations. Other people annoy him, it's why he prefers his own company. He rarely goes out except for supplies, coffee or to find new victims. And while, yes he can have fun conforming to rules, they're usually rules he's set or even ones he's just invented to infuriate other people. When he was younger and more mobile, Jonathan was the embodiment of malicious compliance. I wouldnt at all be surprised to see him appear on gothams equivalent of reddit as a professor doing bizarre things just to fuck with his students.  
  


**G: Gorgeous: what is their most attractive external feature?What is the most attractive part of their personality?What benefits come with being their friend?What parts of them do they like and dislike? What parts of others do they envy?**

Jonathan is not what you might call a traditionally attractive person. Even before the incident with croc he was only average at best; his nose a little too crooked, his proportions a little too long and his waist a little too thin. He doesn't really like anything about himself but has enough psychological training to compartmentalise those feelings before they turn into the kind of self loathing the other rogues deal with. He’s been told his husky voice is appealing but he really couldn't care less. He’s quite an off putting person especially his personality. He can be jovial in certain company, maybe even pleasant. But generally he’s cold, cantankerous and aloof. It's a learned behavior but it's not one he’s eager to unlearn despite how lonely it's made him. Id say if you've made your way into being called his “friend” you should tread VERY carefully. Jonathan has a bad habit of pulling that old malicious compliance on business friends and his idea of kindness to personal friends is dosing you with fear toxin to make you immune. 

It probably sounds a bit daft to people who don't experience it, but i imagine he’s envious of people who don't have chronic health issues. It annoys him to see people striding up stairs 2 steps at a time, people who can enjoy the burn of a good cigarette and even watching people chow down on his favorite foods when he can't. People who are chronically ill don't have to worry about their body suddenly giving out on them, it's not a luxury he can afford.

**H: Heat: do they rather have a hot or cold room?Do they prefer summer or winter? Do they like the snow?Do they have a favorite summer activity? Do they have a favorite winter activity?**

It depends on a lot of things. The time of year, what he’s doing and if he’s in a lot of pain or not. He generally prefers a warm room because he has poor circulation as is chronically cold, Heat also helps move along his experiments .Despite this he prefers to sleep in a cold room with a heated blanket to soothe his aches. He prefers autumn , not just because of halloween. Winter makes him sore, spring gives him allergies and summer in gotham is like summer on the surface of the sun. no one likes summer in gotham; His favorite summer activity is hiding in his basement with the ac up full blast, eating popsicles until the sun goes down and it's cool enough to move. Oddly enough he has the opposite problem in winter; it's too cold to move without pain. When he was a child he really enjoyed ice skating on gotham river when it froze over but that's a thing of the past. 

  
  
**I: In-the-closet: what is their sexuality?have they ever questioned their sexuality?have they ever questioned their gender?would/was their family be okay with them being LGBT? how long would/did it take for them to come out?**

Scarecrows sexuality is never actually confirmed so we can only speculate. For me at least, he's absolutely Aromantic but his sexuality is a little harder to pin down. I think even as an adult he’s still questioning. He’s experimented in college as one does but he still isn't sure; I can see him ultimately not caring much about the gender of any potential partners since they are so few and far between. HIs family would absolutely not be ok with him being queer or even questioning. They have already disowned him for bringing shame on the Crane family name, it's hard to imagine them being able to think any less of him for being LGBT but I'm sure they’d find some additional hatred in their cold dead hearts. He’s really not sure what label he wants to use so he’s never really had to come out. Most of the rogues arent straight either and the ones that are couldn't give less of a shit if they tried. Say what you will about Gotham's villains but they're quite an accepting open minded bunch. 

**J: Joy: what makes them happy? Who makes them happy? Are there any songs that bring them joy? Are they happy often?What brings them the most joy in the world?**

This will be a short one. Nothing brings Jonathan joy aside from making people afraid. He’s simply not capable of it anymore. Sure there are things he likes, maybe some things he somewhat enjoys but the only thing that truly makes him happy is fear, terror and hopelessness in others. 

**K: Kill:have they ever thought about suicide? Have they ever thought about homicide? if they could kill anyone without punishment, would they? who? who would miss them if they died? who would be happy they died, anyone?**

Honestly, as depressing as it is to imagine our favorite characters so hopeless, Jonathan has considered killing himself several times and even started to go through with it only to back out at the last moment. He vehemently denies it’s because he was afraid but there’s literally no other way for him to explain it. His first serious attempt was just after crocs attack. He was in unbelievable pain without enough anger and spite to fuel him through recovery. Nowadays he seems more intent on killing himself with indifference . People certainly noticed his absence but more in a “i wonder what happened to baby jane” kinda way rather than missing him. I'm sure there were a fair few small momentary celebrations when they thought he was dead but again, i doubt anyone REALLY cared.

I don't think Jon thinks about homicide. He just does it . he thinks he's a god so why should lowly mortal lives matter to him? He’s not blind to his actions having consequences , he just doesnt think they’ll ever catch him. I imagine if he could murder one person it would probably be whoevers loss would cause the most chaos and uncertainty in the world. Maybe he would have killed Batman before ak just to watch Gotham burn? It's hard to say now, he kills without compunction and doesn't really give a shit.

**L: Lemons:what is their favorite fruit? What is their least favorite fruit? Are there any foods they hate? Do they have any food intolerances?What is their favorite food?**

Given his inability to eat solids I doubt he can consume much fruit or veggies: they're too tough to chew. If he even has a favorite, it would either be something small that can be swallowed whole like raspberries, or even something that tastes good in smoothies. His least favorite is strawberries. He ate too many of them as a child while out strawberry picking and then threw up in the car on the way home. He can stick them in smoothies as long as they can't be tasted, then it makes him nauseous . 

He doesn’t have an intolerance per say but given that he can't really chew if he eats a lot of solid food without chewing, he gets TERRIBLE heartburn and indigestion . He has pretty much constant acid reflux and was even worried he was having a heart attack at one point because of the pain. His breath is always minty fresh because of all the minty tums he eats. I've discussed it in another headcanon post but his favorite food is Cubanos from the deli in gothams university quarter.

  
  
  
  


**M: Maternal :would they want a daughter or a son? How many children do they want? Would they be a good parent? what would they name a son? what would they name a daughter? would they adopt?**

Ok I'm literally only indulging these for the sake of completeness and because it's an interesting speculation. Do I think Crane would ever have a child? Only by accident. No, he wouldn't be a good parent because he’d lose interest in his own child like a 6 year old loses interest in a pet hamster .

BUT for the sake of some interesting writing lets just say that at one point in his life he DID want kids. I feel like he wouldn't be fussed about the gender of the child, such things might change. I think he’d only want them to be healthy. He was an only child so i imagine he’d want his kids to have siblings because that's what he always wanted. He would certainly TRY to be a good parent. He’d be better than his own parents simply by virtue of being there, talk about setting a low bar. He’d probably pitch classical or biblical names for his child and yes, he’d be quite happy to adopt if his partner couldn't have children.

  
**N: Never Have I Ever:what would they never do? what have they never done that they want to do? is there anything they absolutely can’t believe people do? what is the most embarrassing thing they’ve done?have they done anything they thought they’d never do?**

I feel like Scarecrow would be up for nearly everything that got his blood pumping. In most cases he’d turn his nose up at things to do with kids ( like killing or gasing them.) but it's not a moral thing, kids just die too easy and have simple boring fears. maybe anything that involved a lot of petty vandalism? no reason in particular, he just thinks it's beneath him.

I think he’d like to have one test subject survive an overdose of all of his different fear toxin formulas just to see what happened. So far no one has survived an OD of even one but theoretically he could build someone's tolerance, have them on medical support etc and ease them through it. However he doesn't really have the time or inclination to go back to his old formulas. 

Jonathan is a proud man; being a psychiatrist he’s seen people at their worst, when asking for help is really hard. But for some reason he never thought he’d be in that situation. Lets face it, getting mauled by a crocodile man isn't terribly likely outside florida. I doubt he has factored in needing help to piss because croc nearly took his leg into his life plans. I imagine having to ASK for help with the most basic of tasks like eating, bathing and dressing would be embarrassing to him. He has to keep asking too, people are afraid to approach him or even offer their help unprompted incase it sets him off. 

  
  


**O: Optimism :are they optimistic or pessimistic? are they openly optimistic, throwing it on others? are they good at giving advice? is there anyone in their life that throws optimism on them? were they always optimistic?**

It sounds strange to say, but at his core Jon is very optimistic. You’d have to be, to live in Gotham and assume , time after time, that your villainous scheme will finally beat the bat. He did use to be a psychiatrist so he would need to be good at giving advice. As Scarecrow his advice is a little...questionable. Especially the old “salt in the eyes” thing from the Scarecrow nightmare missions in ak. 

The rogues are a generally negative bunch when it comes to encouragement. Before going missing Linda Friitawa ( known as Fright) would probably have been very positive and optimistic around him considering they share a fondness for fear. But the only confirmation she exists in Arkham knight is her missing persons poster in Elliot memorial hospital, so I'm not sure how much they interacted. 

I don't know if he’s always been optimistic. I mentioned in K he had a lot of low points in his life and while he certainly has a more optimistic outlook now i don't know if you could say its a “positive” outlook. He’s certainly goal oriented but it's all for terrible things that verge on war crimes. But I suppose it makes him happy so maybe it is a positive thing. 

  
  
  


**P: Personality: what is their best personality trait? What is their worst personality trait? What of their personalities do others love? What of their personalities do others envy? do they hate anything about their personality/about other’s personalities?**

Let's be clear here, despite my love for him and my deep sympathy for his trauma and abuse, Scarecrow is a fundamentally bad person. Id be here all night writing about his negative traits: his meglomania, his penchant for manipulation , his sadism and general glee for murder and mayhem. But he is a character and cant be 1 dimensional: He’s a determined person, deeply intelligent and for better or worse, very stubborn and resilient. I don't think anyone would love to be Scarecrow but I imagine a fair few people are envious of his brilliant mind. Anything Jonathan hates about himself is likely to be centered around weakness, either emotional or physical. 

**Q: Questions: do they ask for help? Do they ask questions in class?Do they answer questions that make them a little uncomfortable? Do they ask weird questions? Are they curious?**

Scarecrow will only ask for genuine help begrudgingly, like help with things he needs since his injury. All other times he simply demands compliance from people, whether actively aiding him or simply staying out of his way. He doesn't usually take no for an answer. He probably wasn't an active participant in school, too afraid to speak up. If we go with the canon that he was a professor at some point, he probably asked his students a lot of questions, either to find out their fears or as a rhetorical teaching device. He LOVES asking weird and uncomfortable questions, just to watch people squirm. He’s curious to an extent, if it involves fear in any way you have his interest but he’s also likely to go “bored now” and leave if the conversation isn't holding his attention. Riddler really hates him for this but when Edward asks something like “wouldn't you like to know?” “or isn't not knowing eating you up inside” jonathan has no problems not knowing. Sometimes he simply doesn't care, he won't lose sleep over unanswered questions. 

**R: Rules: do they follow rules?:would they be a strict or laid-back parent?Have there ever been consequences for breaking a rule? have they broken any rules they now regret breaking? do they find any rules they/others follow absolutely ridiculous?**

This will be another short one: jonathan does not care for rules, neither those of man nor nature. He will take every chance to break a rule simply to see what happens when he does. Some rules he hasn't broken, like taboo subjects, but it's not that he WON'T ( or wont force others to break it) out of some moral code, he just hasn't encountered a situation where he’d want or need to break it...yet. 

I think his biggest regret is his “no partners” rule. It served him well up to arkham knight and we can all see how that went. Not a mistake he’ll be making again.  I think in his more...mentally stable years he probably had a moment of “why do we even HAVE that rule” in arkham.probably something stupid like 1 blanket per inmate, no paperclips allowed or a ban on dishsoap. Que joker or riddler or someone entering stage right and him going “ ah.” Speaking of riddler, he probably finds riddlers compulsions and ocd driven rules to be ridiculous but the psychiatrist still in him keeps that to himself. 

(Not that he wouldn't enjoy picking riddler appart via his actions, it's just not a can of worms he has the time to open.)

**S: Streets : are they street-smart? would they give money to someone on the streets? have they ever gotten in a fight on the streets? Has anything happened to them on the streets? are they cautious when out?**

I'd say he’s  _ relatively _ street smart. He’s learned how to conduct himself to avoid an asswhooping by other thugs and rogues. People usually give him the proper amount of respect and fear, leaving him to his own devices. Every now and then some young criminal trying to make a name for themselves or unfamiliar with him will try something stupid.

Stupid people dont last long around him.

He’s cautious when he’s out but not for the reasons you'd think. If he’s in a foul mood, he’s almost DARING someone to start shit with him so he has an excuse to gas them. but after the incident he has to be careful where he walks. Gothams roads could be done with a refinishing and if he goes down a pothole at the wrong angle he’s dead. Kinda funny that a crocodile man couldn't do him in but a wobbly kerb stone might be the end of him.

**T: Truth: are they honest? can they tell if someone is lying? is it obvious when they’re lying? have they lied about anything they regret lying about? have they told truths that have been spread against their will?**

It's kinda weird to say he’s the most honest of the rogues. His cutting delivery of the truth is much more effective at sewing fear than any lies he could tell. That's not to say he wont hold off telling some vital piece of information, but he alway gives it up when pressed. But he’s also an excellent liar, maybe that's why he has a reputation for being truthful.

I headcanon this crane as having been engaged at some point. I think the only lie he even remotely regrets is telling them that he wouldn't miss them when they left. 

I'm sure there have been rumors over the years; people talk. Having people he had respect for find out he was Scarecrow second hand after his arrest? I mean no point denying it now, everyone knows. Having people shun him because of it always stings a little. 

**U: Underdog : have they been bullied? have they bullied anyone? have they been physically attacked by a bully? have they ever been doubted? have they surprised people with being good at something?**

Jonathan has been bullied practically his entire life, even as Scarecrow the other rogues tended to poke fun at him. No one believed he had it in him to pull off what he did on halloween. I'm sure in a moment of singular clarity, he even doubted himself for a second. Yes, he’s attacked many of his bullies, his patients in the asylum and blackgate serving as stand-ins for his childhood tormentors. Unlike riddler he never put in the effort to track most of them down so he makes do with surrogates. Unfortunately that old adage of the abused becoming the abuser became more and more true over the years. He’s not as much of a bully as Riddler but he’s still pretty cruel and always seems to punch down when the opportunity presents itself. 

I like to think his most surprising talent is his musical prowess. He's able to turn his hands to most instruments, particularly the violin and piano. Everything, except the clarinet. He hates the clarinet. 

**V: Vomit:do they vomit often?do they get lots of stomach aches? are they good at comforting someone ill? what do they like as far as comfort goes? do they burp, cough, or hiccup most when nauseous? when vomiting?**

Gross as it is he probably does throw up quite often. You can hear him from a mile away making horrible burping and retching noises when he’s sick like the boomer from left for dead. It's really not helping the whole zombie comparison he’s got going on. If he’s nauseous he does a sort of hiccup burp and his stomach makes a lot of whining noises. Or maybe that's just him tryna breathe.

Since he can't chew his food properly, swallowing huge chunks of food and expecting his stomach to do the work has led to a lot of stomach aches and unplanned trips to the bathroom to get rid of what little food he actually eats.

No, he’s very unnerving when he’s trying to comfort people. He used to be a doctor so he can prescribe the medicinal kind of comfort, maybe share some of his strong whiskey if you're in pain but he’s really not good at hugs or back rubs. You know that gif of someone stroking a sick person's back with a broom? That's him. To be honest he's just as bad at being comforted; he just sort of whines and complains like he’s dying even if he just has a cold. 

  
**W: Water:do they drink enough water? have they learned to swim? Do they like to swim? Can they dive? can they swim without holding their nose?**

Surprisingly, yes he does drink a lot of water. Water gives him that full feeling in his stomach that means he can go longer without eating. No to the rest of the answers unfortunately. He did learn as a child, his family presumably hired tutors for him but ever since the incident with croc he’s developed somewhat of an aversion to water. Don't dare call it a phobia within earshot of him mind you, he will go off on one. 

  
**X: Xylophone What is their favorite genre of music? Do they have a favorite song?Do they have a favorite band/artist/singer? Can they sing well? Can they rap?**

I don't think he likes a particular genre, he just sort of listens to whatever sounds good on the radio or some stuff from his past. Maybe Johnny cash? Some volbeat? He likes ost’s from movies like Halloween’s tubular bells or the exorcist theme. He used to be able to sing a little (kinda like Johnny Cash oddly enough) but now his vocal cords are so damaged he’s hardly able to talk some days. If he took lessons, maybe talked with a speech therapist maybe he could get back to that. No he can't rap, but he does speak in rhyme sometimes when he's in full Scarecrow mode.

  
  


**Y: You: how old were you when you created them?what inspired you to create them? were they different when they were first created? Do you enjoy writing them more than other characters? what’s your favorite thing about them?**

Obviously I didn't create Scarecrow, if I did I would be having some stern words with DC right about now. I first started to like him when I played Arkham Asylum for the first time, roughly 2013 or thereabouts. I bought arkham knight when it came out in 2015 and that's when the love really took off. I love most incarnations of Scarecrow but arkham verse and btas are my favorites. 

I do enjoy writing for Scarecrow, although I run a riddler blog right now I'm fixated on Scarecrow so I'm writing him most often. I think my favorite thing about him is the same thing i love about the other batman villains, his depth as a character. He can just be a spooky bad guy or you can spend days going deeper and deeper into his motivations, his reasoning and all the pain the character carries. Like a lot of people, I can see myself in Scarecrow and while I deeply empathise with someone who has been abused and traumatised, this doesn't mean I condone what he does. 

Except for shooting robin, he was 100% in the right.

And btas Scarecrow did nothing wrong, don't @ me. 

  
**Z: Zebra:what’s their favorite animal? Do they like animals? cats or dogs? What's their dream pet? Do they have any pets at the moment?**

He likes certain animals for their creep factor; spiders, snakes, scorpions etc but Crows are probably his favorite, ignoring the fact they can't really be domesticated . most animals are just...well Lab rats to him, regardless of species. That's not to say he doesn't like them, but only when they can be useful to him. I doubt he’d be purposefully cruel to them the way he is to people, but sacrifices need to be made. I feel like he might have allergies but he does have a preference for cats because they make good lap warmers and much like him, only give and receive affection on their own terms. I think his dream pet might be some sort of nightmare animal from the nth dimension, like a xenomorph but house broken. He’d settle for some sort of hell hound in a pinch. 

Uh well, no “pets” as such. He has the crows but they aren't really pets, more like they follow him because sometimes he has corn in his pockets. I don't think he can really look after things that need feeding every day, himself included. 

**Author's Note:**

> scarecrow occupies the entire thought capacity of my 1 and only braincel and i am ok with this.


End file.
